


Marvel Mother's Day

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cheesy Lines, Don't Read This, F/M, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Jokes, Love, Mother's Day, Sleepy writing, bland story, happiness, marvel men, something for my friend, something for my mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: I have decided to occasionally write a story for the holidays. So that brought on this...As of recently my mom has been all about Mark Ruffalo. So her gifts, have been themed around him. I don't think she would ever read this, let alone anyone she knows coming across this. But it is different than most of my work. This is just a story of my mom being happy, and my best friend being happy.I'm afraid it might be a little bland, or flat... I got sleepy on and off, so my thoughts changed a bit. Although I hope you enjoy it anyway...Happy Mother's Day everyone xo





	1. Ada and Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the names of my friend, my nephew, myself, and my mother. Although I left Chris, Sebastian, and Mark the same along with my fur children.

Winter a mixed German Shepherd runs into a bedroom, she jumps on the bed, and proceeds to bark at her sleeping mother.

 

-

"Okay! Okay!" Athena says annoyed.

 

-

Winter happily jumps on Athena, as she tries getting up.

 

-

"I love you too nerd." Athena laughs.

 

-

Winter jumps off the bed, and she waits for Athena.

 

-

Athena gets out of bed, she puts her long black hair into a ponytail, and then she follows Winter into the kitchen.

 

\----

In the kitchen, a woman with medium length, curly, dirty blinded hair. Sits at the island, flipping through her People magazine.

 

-

Winter runs into the kitchen first. She puts her paws on the counter, to greet her grandmother Ada.

 

-

"Morning baby." Ada smiles, when she notices her daughter.

 

-

Athena stops in the living room, to kiss her black cat Salem.

 

-

"Morning mom." Athena says, hugging her mom.

 

-

Athena's other cat, whose tan with black spots, Eleanor stretches out on the table.

 

-

Athena kisses the sunbathing kitty.

 

-

"Do you have any plans today?" Ada asks, closing her magazine.

 

"No. Sebastian's still in Romania, visiting his mom." Athena shrugs, as she turns to her mom.

 

"Did he say when he's-?"

 

\----

The front door opens cutting Ada off, as her little black dog Annabell starts barking.

 

-

Winter also joins in on the barking.

 

-

The barking cause Athena's cats, Eleanor and Salem to run and hide.

 

-

"It's just me!" A voice nervously says, as they enter the house.

 

-

Athena and Ada recognize the voice, as the one belonging to Ada's boyfriend.

 

-

"Hi Mark." Athena laughs, as the dogs continue to bark.

 

"Okay puppies! Hush now!" Ada yells.

 

-

Winter's barking turns into happy whines, once she sees Mark.

 

-

Annabell continues to bark, with the occasional growl.

 

-

"Annabell!" Ada scolds.

 

-

Mark closes the front door, then he walks through the living room, and into the kitchen.

 

-

"I'll go sit in my room." Athena mumbles.

 

-

Ada smiles as she waits for Mark.

 

-

Athena grabs her laptop, as she starts to leave the kitchen.

 

\----

"Oh hi Athena." Mark smiles, as they pass each other.

 

"Hi." Athena smiles.

 

-

Mark shows Athena the tiger lilies he just bought.

 

-

"She'll love them." Athena nods with approval.

 

"Okay, great." Mark chuckles.

 

-

Athena smiles as she goes back into her room.

 

\----

Ada opens her arms with a big smile, as Mark approaches her.

 

-

"Are those for me?" Ada gasps, noticing the flowers.

 

"Yeah, Happy Mother's Day." Mark smiles, handing Ada the flowers.

 

"You remembered, they're my favorite." Ada smiles.

 

-

Mark nods.

 

-

"Thank you so much!" Ada says, kissing Mark on the cheek.

 

-

Mark blushes with a chuckle.


	2. Athena and Aleah

In Athena's room, she sets up her laptop on her bed. She is hoping Sebastian, might FaceTime.

 

\----

Athena picks up her phone, just to have it beside her. Its starts to go off in her hand.

 

\---

"Hey!" Athena smiles, as she answers FaceTime on her phone.

 

"How's life on your side of the pond?" Athena's friend Aleah asks.

 

"Mark's here, he bought mom her favorite flower." Athena smiles.

 

"Aw that's so sweet!" The blonde blue eyed Aleah smiles.

 

"What about you and Spandex?" Athena giggles.

 

"Chris and I are just leaving his parents. He bought me an Orchid, and we're going to see my mom." Aleah sighs happily.

 

"Lucky you!" Athena raises her eyebrows.

 

\--

"You a little depressed about Seb?" Aleah asks.

 

"No, I knew he'd be in Romania." Athena shrugs.

 

"Has he at least called?" Aleah asks.

 

"N-"

 

-

Athena's laptop starts to chime.

 

-

"Oh speak of the devil." Athena rolls her eyes, as she opens FaceTime.

 

\---

"Hi Baby!" Sebastian smiles.

 

"Tell him I'm going to kill him for-"

 

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

 

-

"He can hear you." Athena laughs.

 

"Good! Because-"

 

"Good bye Aleah!" Athena laughs.

 

"Love you too Aleah!" Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Friends." Athena shakes her head, as she sets her phone aside.


	3. Athena, Sebastian, and his mom

"So how's home?" Athena asks Sebastian.

 

"Almost like I remember." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Is your mom-?"

 

"Cu cine vorbesti?" A voice asks in the background.

(Who are you talking to?)

 

"Vorbesc cu mama lui Athena." Sebastian answers.

(I'm talking to Athena mom.)

 

"Hi Mom." Athena giggles.

 

"Îi salută." Sebastian tells his mom.

(She says hello.)

 

-

Sebastian moves aside, as his mom stands next to him.

 

-

"Hi." Athena waves.

 

-

Sebastian's mom smiles as she turn to her son.

 

-

"Când o să te măriți cu ea?" Sebastian's mom asks.

(When are you going to marry her?)

 

-

Athena blushes.

 

-

"Mama nu acum, te rog ..." Sebastian cringes embarrassed.

(Mom not now, please...)

 

-

Athena giggles.

 

-

"Ar trebui să fiu o bunică chiar acum!" Sebastian's mom teases.

(I should be a grandma right now!)

 

-

Sebastian facepalms as he blushes.

 

-

"Cel puțin nu te înțelege." Sebastian sighs.

(At least she doesn't understand you.)

 

-

Athena clears her throat.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Sebastian shakes his head.

 

"Crede-mă, am încercat să-ți spun fiului tău. Ar trebui să fii o bunică." Athena laughs at their shocked faces.

(Believe me, I tried to tell your son. You should be a grandmother.)

 

"Cred că a fost, ținând un secret mare." Sebastian's mom laughs.

(I guess she's been, keeping a big secret.)

 

"Da, o are." Sebastian sighs.

(Yeah she has.)

 

"Te las să vorbești." Sebastian's mom smiles.

(I'll let you chat.)

 

"Pai mama, bine sa te vad." Athena smiles.

(Bye mom, good to see you.)

 

"Bye dragule." Sebastian's mom blows a kiss.

(Bye Darling.)

 

-

Sebastian smiles as his mom walks away.


	4. Athena and Sebastian

"I'm sorry I'm not with you right now." Sebastian frowns.

 

"It's alright, you're with your mom." Athena waves it off.

 

\----

"How are the fur babies?" Sebastian smiles.

 

"They're-"

 

-

Winter runs in the room, she jumps on the bed, and blocks Athena's view to lick her face.

 

-

"Winnie! Hey!" Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Winter looks at the computer and wags her tail.

 

-

"Who is that Winnie?" Athena asks.

 

"Aw I miss you both." Sebastian smiles.

 

-

Athena giggles as Winter licks her camera.

 

-

"Thanks Winnie, I love you too." Sebastian chuckles.

 

-

Winter licks Athena's face again, before leaving the room.

 

\----

"So when are you due back?" Athena asks, as she cleans her camera.

 

"Tomorrow, I think." Sebastian shrugs.

 

\---

"Athena!" A voice yells.

 

"I should probably let you go." Athena nods.

 

"I love you." Sebastian sighs.

 

"I love you too, and I miss your face." Athena smiles.

 

-

Sebastian chuckles as he ends FaceTime.

 

\---

"Athena!" The voice yells again.

 

"What?" Athena yells back, as she leaves her room.


	5. Surprise

Athena steps out into the living room.

 

\----

"Surprise!" Aleah waves her hands.

 

"What are you doing here?" Athena asks as she hugs Aleah and Chris.

 

"Obviously to see you and Mom." Aleah giggles.

 

"I thought you were-?"

 

"We stopped for a second. But we'll be back tonight. I need time with my main man, Brad." Aleah smiles.

 

"I thought I was your main man?" Chris pretends to be offended.

 

"Sorry, but Brad's always been there before you." Aleah teases.

 

"Nephews." Chris mumbles with a smile.

 

"Get used to it pal." Athena giggles.

 

\----

"Aleah you're here! Good!" Ada says, as she enters the house.

 

"Chris can you work the grill?" Mark sheepishly asks.

 

"To hell with him, I can do it." Aleah scoffs.

 

"Well whichever, I want a veggie burger. But we need someone to cook it." Ada giggles.

 

"Did you make other patties?" Aleah asks.

 

"Yes, regular burgers are outside and hotdogs." Ada nods.

 

"Alright Babe, let’s get to cooking." Aleah elbows Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles as they walk out to the backyard.


	6. Flowers

"Baby, these were delivered for you." Ada says, as she goes into the kitchen.

 

"A delivery? I didn't hear the doorbell." Athena says confused, as she follows Ada.

 

"I was already outside, so no bell." Ada smiles.

 

"Oh." Athena nods, as Ada turns around.

 

\--

"Here." Ada says, handing Athena a dozen yellow roses.

 

"Oh my God..." Athena blushes with a laugh.

 

"The note says, _'Till the end of the line_. How cheesy." Ada teases.

 

"That's Sebastian though." Athena giggles.

 

"At least he sent you flowers." Ada smiles.

 

"He really shouldn't have. He knows, I'm not big of that crap." Athena sighs.

 

"I know. But he loves you." Ada says, kissing Athena's forehead.

 

-

Athena nods as she puts the flowers in a vase and water.

 

-

Ada and Mark go outside, to check on Chris and Aleah.

 

\----

Athena's phone rings as she puts the vase on the counter.

 

-

"Hello?" Athena says, answering the phone.

 

"Did you get the flowers?" Sebastian asks.

 

"I did. Thank you." Athena smiles. "Is that the only reason you called?"

 

"Maybe." Sebastian chuckles. "Or maybe I have another surprise."

 

"Sebastian-"

 

"I love you." Sebastian sighs.

 

"Love you too." Athena says, before he hangs up.

 

-

Athena shakes her head as she walks outside.

 

\----

"Was that Sebastian?" Ada asks, as Athena steps onto the deck.

 

"Yeah." Athena nods.

 

"What did he want?" Aleah asks.

 

"Nothing really." Athena shrugs.

 

-

Ada rolls her eyes with a smile.

 

-

Athena sits on the deck with Ada. While Aleah and Chris grill, and Mark plays with Winter in the yard.


	7. Aleah and Chris

Once Aleah is satisfied with the grilling. Everyone eats inside at the table.

 

\----

Chris shares stories of his family.

 

-

Aleah talks about her nephew.

 

-

Mark shares stories from set.

 

-

Ada talks about her students.

 

-

And Athena, she just listens to everyone.

 

\---

Soon day turns to night.

 

-

That when dinner is over Athena, helps Mark and Ada clean up. While Aleah and Chris, go to Aleah's house for the night.

 

\----

"Mom I'm home!" Aleah says, as she walks through the door.

 

"Hey, look who it is." Dove says, as she rocks Brad to sleep.

 

"Hi buddy..." Aleah says in her baby voice.

 

-

Brad smiles when he hears Aleah.

 

-

"Aw you're so tired." Aleah giggles, as she kisses Brad's cheek.

 

"I was just about to lay him down. Are you guys staying, or just stopping by?" Dove asks.

 

"We're staying the night." Aleah smiles.

 

"Well don't make too much noise." Dove winks.

 

"Yeah okay mom." Aleah rolls her eyes.

 

-

Dove giggles, as she takes Brad to his room.

 

\---

"You ready for bed?" Aleah asks as she yawns.

 

"Yeah." Chris smiles.

 

-

Aleah sighs sleepily as she and Chris go into her room.


	8. Last Surprise

Back at Athena's just before midnight. Mark and Ada go to bed, and Athena stays up watching TV.

 

\----

Annabell sleeps between, Mark and Ada on the pillows.

 

-

Salem sleeps on Ada's feet.

 

-

Eleanor sits on the couch with, Winter, and Athena.

 

\---

Athena starts to get sleepy, and she's thinking about turning in.

 

-

Instead the front door opens, startling Athena awake.

 

-

Winter and Annabell run to the door barking.

 

\---

Athena gets up the quickly shush the puppies. She doesn't want them waking Ada.

 

-

The stranger steps into the house.

 

\---

Winter starts whining and jumping up on them.

 

-

Annabell walks into Ada's room without a care.

 

-

"Winter-" Athena stares, at the person confused and surprised.

 

"Hi Baby." Sebastian smiles.

 

"I thought you weren't-?"

 

"I caught a very early flight, after we talked." Sebastian shrugs.

 

"You must be exhausted, I can't believe you'd-"

 

"I had to see you, before mother's day was over." Sebastian smiles.

 

"You didn't have to-"

 

"I know, but I love you." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"Come on let's go to bed." Athena shakes her head.

 

"Sounds good to me." Sebastian yawns.

 

-

Athena giggles as Winter follows them to bed.

 

 

 

 

**_ Happy Mother's Day _ **

  



End file.
